


The Engagement Party

by trexchicx



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trexchicx/pseuds/trexchicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte and Ben go up to Hertfordshire for Tom's engagement party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement Party

It was almost 6 when I pulled up in front of Benedict's flat. After several failed attempts to announce my arrival by the incessant honking of the horn of my Range Rover, I finally reached him on his cell phone.  
''Baby, I'm in front of your apartment. You need to come down or we're going to be late.''  
''I'm here, I'm here!'' I heard him reply through the phone and in several seconds later, he was opening the back door to put his overnight bag in. As he picked his car charger from inside his bag and came over to occupy the passenger seat, I gave him a once over.  He had just returned from LA where he did the Golden Globes and his dark navy suit accentuated his glowing tan.  He even had pieces of sun kissed blond in his dark brown hair which made his eyes look more blue than green today.  I followed his hand as he reached for his black Ray Bans he tucked into his unbuttoned collar and put them on top of his head as he slid into the passenger seat. His lips curled into a cheeky smile as he closed in to give me a kiss. I turned my head away so they landed on my cheek.  
''That's for keeping me waiting.'' I said as I smirked.  He put his big hands down to my sides and pulled me closer.  He was caressing my bare belly with his thumbs as he looked deep into my eyes.  
''I've missed you so much.'' Suddenly, we weren't cheeky or playful. His intense gaze bore through me.  While I had seen it before many times during moments of intimacy, it still made me blush like it was the first time he touched me. I replied a weak ''Me too.'' as I tried to remember how to breathe again.  All too suddenly, he let me go.  
''While I appreciate that crop top and tiny shorts, don't you think you're scandalously under dressed for an engagement party?'' He asked as he put his sunglasses on and connected his phone to the car charger.  He started texting away without waiting for my reply.  
''We have an hour's drive ahead of us and it's very hot. I didn't want to ruin my dress. I'm going to change in the car when we're closer. ''  
I started the car and concentrated on the road as we left the city and went on the M1. The motorway stretched in front of us uninterrupted.  
''Ben, once we get to Hertfordshire, I have no idea where to go. Do you have the directions?''  
''Oh yeah, it's just by my grandparent's house, we'll switch after you change your outfit.''  
''I forgot your grandparents had a house in St.Albans.'' I gave a side glance to Ben, who was still typing on his phone rapidly.  ''Who are you talking to?'' I asked as I tried to keep my voice nonchalant. Benedict had always been brutally honest about and sensitive to the tenderness of a relationship that often was long distance so I never had a reason to be jealous, but sometimes my imagination still got away. He gave me a sideway glance under his black shades and grabbed and kissed my hand resting on the gear as if to settle my thoughts.  
''I'm trying to organize this meeting and it's a real hassle.''  
''Why don't you let your agency handle these kinds of things?''  
''Oh, I can.'' He replied curtly. He typed for a few more minutes before he set his phone down. ''Now I'm done and all yours. How was your week?''  
''Same as every week. We did just finished the paperwork for this case that's going to the Supreme Court.''  
''Oh, the one about the wrongful arrest of that man from the Riots?''  
''That's the one. Scotland Yard was not pleased with all the inquires but we got enough evidence for appeal.''  
''Will you get to present the case in front of the Court?''  
''Well, it takes a long time for the Court to even get to the case. When it does, my bosses will decide. Fingers crossed.''  
''I'm very excited for you.'' Benedict enjoyed hearing about my work. He always said he would be a barrister if he wasn't an actor. I always said I would be an actress if I wasn't so untalented. He always laughed. ''I have some news for you too.''  
''Is this about the new Marvel movie?''  
''No, that's not going to happen for a while I'm afraid. This is better. After I go back to New Zealand to finish my work for The Hobbit, I'm taking a break.''  
''That's great. I'll take a couple days off so we can head somewhere exotic.''  
''Yes, we can do that. But I'm going to be around for a while longer than a couple of days.''  
''OK. How long are we talking here?''  
''About three months.''  
I abruptly tear my gaze away from the road and look at Benedict to see if he was serious. His eyes contained nothing but excitement.  
''You're serious?''  
''Yes.''  
''This is amazing! I'm so excited. I love the idea of having you all to myself… But wouldn't you get bored from all that down time?''  
''Oh, I think we could use some time together this summer. Not that I could ever get enough of you.''  
Since his work required time away from London, we spent a considerable amount of our time together on location in some hotel room. Perhaps that's why seeing him doing mundane everyday things like ordering in food, shopping or simply watching crap telly on his couch got me as excited as a weekend away in the Bahamas. This break would give us a lot of time for domestic bliss.  
''What do you think about Tom and Melissa getting married then?'' Benedict changed the subject. Melissa was one of my best friends. She worked for The Prince's Trust and we had met when my firm did legal work for one of their international campaigns. She also met Tom through the Trust, who happened to be Ben's friend. One thing let to another and soon enough, they were engaged.  
''It was about time, don't you think? They loved each other. I don't understand why they're having an engagement party in St.Albans weeks and weeks after they announced though. Melissa was keen on keeping the festivities to a minimum. She dragged me all over London to organize this thing.''  
''Did she now?'' Benedict smirked as he raised his eyebrows.  
''I thought Melissa was the type of girl who knew how she wanted everything. Turns out, she's the total opposite. She asked for my opinion on every single detail. Now I have enough experience for-'' I meant to say 'when we get engaged' but instead I said ''-if I ever become a party planner.'' We had discussed about marriage and kids many times but always hypothetically. Even though I wanted it all to become a reality, I did not want to put any pressure on him about it.  
''I'm sure she's only excited.''  
We kept chatting idly the rest of the way. Once we exited from the motorway, I pulled the car behind a big tree to change. I went on the back seat to change into my dress. I was all done but my shoes when Ben opened the back door.  
''Need some help?''  
I smiled and handed my shoes over. He gently guided my feet into them one at a time. When he was done, he picked me up and held my hands as I steadied myself on my heels.  
''You look gorgeous.''  
He let go of my hands to pull me into a tight embrace. I cupped his face with my now free hands and rubbed his beautiful cheeks as we look each other in the eyes. His skin felt so soft under my fingers. He rested his forehead against mine while holding his intense gaze. When I felt like I couldn't resist anymore, I closed the distance between our bodies and locked my lips over his. We kissed until he pulled away, to which I involuntarily sighed.  
''We have to get going, we're already really late.'' Benedict said as he went over to the driver's seat. I saw him typing something into his phone again before pulling it out of the charger and putting it in his pocket.  
''That must be one elaborate meeting, Ben.''  
''That it is.''  
''How do you know exactly where we're going?''  
''What, do you think I'm kidnapping you or something?'' Benedict turned his head to me with a huge smirk on his face.  
''Well, we are suspiciously close to your family's estate.''  
Benedict replied with a simple ''Oh dear.''  
After twists and turns in the country road, Benedict parked the car on the side of the road. Parked in front of use were the cars of all the other guests.  
''We must be far away from the party site. I can't see any light for ages.''  
''It is rather secluded. You should probably hold my hand just in case.''  
''Perhaps I should.'' I said as I took his hand. We walked down the road. It was completely dark out and I didn't see any light that indicates there's an open air party. Finally, I heard the din of suppressed giggles and whispers.  
''What the hell is-''  
''SURPRISE!''  
Lights suddenly came on and I realized we were in the back lawn of Benedict's grandparents' house. In front of me were Melissa and Tom and an army of our closest friends. Ben's parents and grandparents were right next to them. Suddenly Melissa and Tom moved and from behind them, came out my parents, who evidently flew all the way from America without my knowledge.  
I was in shock and speechless. My birthday was all the way in November and I was fairly sure this was still April. I looked into Melissa's eyes for an explanation and realized she was looking beside me. I turned my gaze to find Benedict on one knee.  
''Oh my God.''  
''You wanted it to be a surprise.''  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden jewelry box. He took out a diamond ring and slipped it on my finger. It shined brilliantly on my hand.  
''Charlotte, in front of everyone we know and love, will you give me your hand in marriage?''  
I surprised myself when a tiny sob escaped my lips.  
''My hand, my arms, my heart, they all belong to you. Of course I will marry you. Of course I will.''  
I pulled him up and attacked his lips. He held my hips and pulled me up so that my feet were no longer touching the ground. Around us, everyone was clapping and cheering us on. It was the best surprise of my life.


End file.
